dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
A Little Love Never Hurts
Details *'Title:' 사랑해서 남주나 / Saranghaeseo Namjoona *'Also known as:' Will You Love and Give It Away? / Give Love Away / Love Doesn’t Go Away *'Genre:' Family, romance *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Sep-28 to 2014-Mar-30 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 20:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' A Little Love Never Hurts OST Synopsis A heartwarming family drama centering on a couple’s remarriage in the twilight years of their lives, forcing two families of grown adult children to become one big family. This drama will describe how those grown-up children will re-act and deal with this new situation and their eventual acceptance of each other as a new family. It also depicts how young couple growing up with the turbulent romance. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Sang Yeob as Jung Jae Min (31) *Hong Soo Hyun as Song Mi Joo (30) *Suh Ji Suk as Eun Ha Rim (34, Ha Kyung's older brother) *Shin Da Eun as Eun Ha Kyung (28) ;Jae Min's family *Park Geun Hyung as Jung Hyun Soo (67, Jae Min's father) *Yoo Ho Jung as Jung Yoo Jin (38, Jae Min's older sister) *Kim Seung Soo as Kang Sung Hoon (44, Yoo Jin's husband) *Han Go Eun as Jung Yoo Ra (35, Jae Min's older sister) *Kim Sang Woo as Kang Joon Ha (14, Yoo Jin and Sung Hoon's son) *Lee Jang Kyung (이장경) as Kang Yoon Ha (12, Yoo Jin and Sung Hoon's daughter) ;Mi Joo's family *Cha Hwa Yun as Hong Soon Ae (mid 50s, Mi Joo's mother) *Kang Suk Woo as Song Ho Sub (late 50s, Mi Joo's father/Soon Ae's ex-husband) *Kim Na Woon as Lee Yun Hee (50, Mi Joo's stepmother/Ho Sub's wife) *Nam Bo Ra as Song Eun Joo (24, Mi Joo's half sister) *Suh Dong Won as Song Byung Joo (36, Mi Joo's older brother) *Oh Na Ra as Kim Ji Young (35, Byung Joo's wife) ;Ha Kyung's family *Choi Jung Woo as Eun Hee Jae (late 50s, Ha Kyung's father) *Yoo Ji In as Lee Hye Shin (mid 50s, Ha Kyung's mother) *Jung Jae Soon as Eun Hee Ja (late 60s, Hee Jae's older sister) *Choi Soo Rin as Shin Soo Jung (mid 40s, Lee Hye Shin's assistant and butler) ;Other People *Jo Yeon Woo as Jang Yoon Chul (42, Yoo Ra's lover) *Yoon Park as Kim Joon Sung *Lee Hyun Kyung as Yoon Chul's wife *Jung So Young as Lee Min Young *Kim Yong Hee as Sang Hyuk *Choo Ye Jin as Jang Seo Young *Son Sung Yoon as Sung Min (cameo, ep 1) Production Credits *'Production Company:' iWill Media *'Chief Producer:' Yoon Jae Moon *'Directors:' Kim Nam Won, Choi Byung Gil *'Screenwriter:' Choi Hyun Kyung Recognitions ;2013 MBC Drama Awards *Serial Drama, Excellence Actress (Hong Soo Hyun) *Golden Acting Award, Actress (Cha Hwa Yun) *Newcomer Actor Award (Lee Sang Yeob) Episode Ratings See A Little Love Never Hurts/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *iWill Media show page *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC Category:Family Category:Romance